Fashion Victims
by jaxink
Summary: 2007 movieverse: Bumblebee and Ironhide find it part of their duties to release some humans from a crude prison, as all sentient beings have a right to be free...much to Sam’s dismay. -oneshot-


_Disclaimer: Don't own it._

_Note: This is my first Transformers fic. Wanted to give it a shot! I think it turned out alright. Posted this a few weeks ago on livejournal. Forgive my strange sense of humor._

* * *

**Fashion Victims**

Driving down the quiet streets of Mission City, Ironhide and Bumblebee kept their scans active on their surroundings, hunting for an illusive Decepticon reported to have been seen in the area. As enemy activity had escalated in recent months, Sam found himself in constant company with his guardian, if not one of the other Autobots as well. Bumblebee wouldn't even leave him alone at home, thus he was currently doing his homework in the backseat of the yellow Camaro. Bee smiled inwardly as he heard Sam let out a frustrated sigh.

"Anything I can be of assistance with, Sam?" Bee asked, his gentle voice filling the car's interior.

Irritated with his homework, Sam let his head rest against the cool leather of the seat. "I don't know, Bee. It's sociology — you know, studying human behavior and society."

"Sounds rather fascinating."

Chuckling, Sam said, "Maybe for you, since you're not human."

Considering his charge's reasoning, he felt inclined to agree. "Perhaps, but isn't it vital for humans to understand the workings of their societal structures and the like? If they did not, it would be like a Cybertronian knowing nothing of our society on Cybertron."

"That's what my teacher would say, Bee, hence we are taught sociology in school," Sam muttered. The teenager stretched wearily and yawned. "Are we gonna be out here much longer? My parents are expecting me back soon, especially if they think I'm at Mikaela's studying."

"Yes, Sam, we should be finished within the hour. Nothing is turning up on my scans or Ironhide's. In fact, I think — " Bumblebee cut short as Ironhide's voice came over his comm-link.

"Bumblebee, I've spotted something. Come to my coordinates and approach quietly," Ironhide informed them.

"I'll be right there," the scout responded. "Sam, put on your seatbelt, just in case."

After hearing the click of the safety restraint device, Bumblebee sped off to his fellow Autobot's location, just a few city blocks away. Coming to a corner, he turned sharply to the right and Sam felt his body rock abruptly with the vehicle.

"Gah, Bee! Slow down. Didn't Ironhide say to come here quietly?"

Slightly amused, Bumblebee heeded the boy's words and slowed his approach. He spotted Ironhide parked in his alt-mode outside a storefront.

"What's the trouble?" Bumblebee inquired, not spotting any problem within the vicinity.

Swiftly scanning the area for any human presence and detecting none, Ironhide transformed into his bi-pedal form; Bumblebee followed suit after allowing Sam to exit the car with his homework and book bag.

Bumblebee was still clueless as to what had Ironhide on edge. Bee questioned the weapon's specialist. "What are we doing here? I fail to see the — oh Primus!" Ironhide had directed the smaller bot's attention to the lit window display in front of them. "How the slag did they get in there?"

"I don't know. They aren't moving, but they're upright. It's like they were forced into a stasis-lock and imprisoned here."

Running a quick scans over the bodies, Bumblebee began to panic as he detected no signs of life. "Ironhide, we have to free them! Humans should not be locked up like this. And they clearly need medical attention — we should get them to a human medic right away."

"I agree. I'll free them from this glass enclosure and have Ratchet take them to a hospital. I've already contacted him for back-up. You get Sam out of here. Until we figure out who did this to these humans, his life may be at risk," Ironhide growled, turning his attention to free the poor creatures.

Bumblebee wasted no time in getting to his charge, who sat on a bench underneath a streetlight trying to finish his assignments. He had to get him to safety and fast! The boy wasn't paying any attention to the situation, and he was startled by Bumblebee's looming presence suddenly over him.

"We done here, Bee?" Sam looked up with a smile.

"For the most part, Sam, but I have to get you out of here. We can't risk you going into stasis-lock and becoming imprisoned like those other humans," Bumblebee stated.

Sam quirked an eyebrow. "Imprisoned humans? What are you talking — "

The shattering of glass into thousands of pieces interrupted Sam's question, accompanied by the wails of an alarm. Jumping to his feet from the bench, Sam tried to dart around his guardian's legs to see just what Ironhide was doing. As he ran forward, he was lurched backward by two large fingers gripping the collar of his shirt. Bumblebee gently placed Sam in his hand, gripping him firmly enough so he wouldn't fall.

The sound of sirens accompanied the emergency vehicle that careened down the street, coming to a halt next to Ironhide. Ratchet flung the back doors of his alt-mode open, allowing Ironhide to carefully load the helpless humans into the vehicle.

Struggling in the Camaro's grip, Sam gasped as he witnessed the scene unfolding before him. Ironhide had broken the glass of the window front and was pulling mannequin after mannequin from the display and placing them into the Hummer.

"Come, Sam, you're not safe here," Bumblebee said as he carried his human away from the horrid scene. He didn't want to scare the boy.

Sam continued his futile struggle against Bee's hold. "Are you guys crazy? Those aren't humans! They're just models of humans to sell clothing!"

His guardian sighed sadly, looking back as Ironhide loaded the last of the stiff humans, and Ratchet sped off to a hospital with his precious cargo. "Sam, I know it's difficult to see your fellow species in such a state, but they'll get the medical treatment they need. They're not beyond help."

Cursing quite colorfully, Sam beat his hands against the young scout. "The people at the hospital can't help them, Bee. They're not humans! They're mannequins!"

Ironhide caught up with Bumblebee, taking note of the near hysterical Sam. "What's the matter with him?"

The Camaro twitched his door wings and gave the weapons specialist a heavy sigh in response. "I think their stiff appearance has convinced Sam those humans were no longer human. The poor boy seems to be traumatized."

The older Autobot shook his head in despair and ruffled Sam's hair. "It's all right, kid. Everything will be all right."

Giving a huff, Sam scowled. Clearly, he needed to enlighten his alien robot friends about the ploys of consumerism to sell fashion.


End file.
